Chaos Underground
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: Random songs that tell of different scenarios', and imaging's of characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

* * *

'I was picked on, persecuted, left alone with no defense…'

* * *

_**"**__**Worthless, weak, mistake!"**_

_**"**__**Pathetic, oh look he's crying! Does the little baby want a kiss? Here kiss my green butt. Sis you getting this?"**_

* * *

'When I think of my so called siblings…'

'I get a little tense!'

* * *

_**Under the moon, the blue fur of a child turns black.**_

* * *

'I dream a dream so pretty, I don't feel so depressed…'

'It soothes my inner rage, and helps me get some rest.'

'The sound of Manic's dying gasp…Sonia squealing in my grasp!'

'My neglectful mother's mournful cry!'

'That's my lullaby!'

'Now the past I've tried forgetting, and my sibs I could forgive.'

'Trouble is I know it's petty, but my Dark won't let them live.'

'The fight may be bloody, but that kind of works for me.'

'The melody of pure Chaos!'

'The joyful sounds of pained howls.'

'A symphony of apology!'

'That's my lullaby!'

'Scourge is gone…but I'm still around!'

'To bring Chaos and Fear.'

'Unleash merciless Darkness! And a lust for sweet vengeance!'

'Sleep you mongrels.'

'One day when I'm big and strong.'

'There will be no king!'

'The pounding of the drums of war!'

'The sound of Darkness mighty roar.'

'The joy of vengeance!'

' Testify!'

'I can hear the cheering: Sonic what a guy!'

'Payback time is nearing!'

'And their flag will fall!'

'Against searing asphalt!'

'That's my lullaby!'


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I own nothing.)

**(A Blue anthropomorphic hedgehog walks into a dark room dresses in a Black suit, Black pants, White button up collar shirt, Black tie, Black sunglasses, and red friction resistant sneakers with gold buckles, white horizontal stripes, and grey soles holding a high tech alien gun.)**

**(He begins making subtle dance moves as extraterrestrial creatures pounce on him from the dark.)**

**(He sings.)**

Uh...

Here come the Men in Black

It's the M.I.B.'s, uhh, here come the M.I.B.'s

Here come the Men in Black

They won't let you remember

Nah nah nah

**(He dodges the aliens with his dance moves and blast them with the gun.)**

The good guys dress in black remember that

Just in case we ever face to face and make contact

The title held by me - M.I.B.

Means what you think you saw, you did not see

So don't blink be what was there

Is now gone, black suit with the black Ray Ban's on

Walk in shadow, move in silence

Guard against extra-terrestrial violence

But yo we ain't on no government list

We straight don't exist, no names and no fingerprints

**(He takes of his white gloves, and shows his peach hands showing he had no finger prints, and puts them back on.)**

Saw somethin strange, watch your back

Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at

Uh and...

**(He throws the gun away and pulls out the sacred sword Caliburn, and begins to slash the aliens that miss him….which was A LOT.)**

Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)

Galaxy defenders (oahhaooohh ohhhhh)

Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)

They won't let you remember

**(He continues to dance, and sing as some of the aliens actually join him in dancing.)**

Uh uh, uh uh, now

From the deepest of the darkest of night

On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight

Cameras zoom, on the impending doom

But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up

**(More Mobians in the same outfits as him fill the room surrounding the aliens that aren't dancing.)**

With the quickness talk with the witnesses

Hypnotizer, neutralizer

**(Shows a Silver Cylinder like object.)**

Vivid memories turn to fantasies

Ain't no M.I.B.'s, can I please

Do what we say that's the way we kick it

Yaknahmean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya

We're your first, last and only line of defense

Against the worst scum of the universe

**(In space an armada of Black and Purple ships one of which is a planet sized container, holding remains of a planet.)**

So don't fear us, cheer us

If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless

M.I.B.'s, freezin up all the flack

(What's that stand for?) Men In Black

**(He stops and stands, as a yellow two tailed fox, and a pink hedgehog -whom looks like another hedgehog, except this hedgehog was just as tall as the Blue one, while the other hedgehog was as tall as the fox- join his side.)**

* * *

Uhh M

The Men in Black...

The Men in Black

**(An alien lands in front of them, and roars in the light pink hedgehog's face, who waves her hand in front of her face indicating the alien had bad breath.)**

**(They begin dancing.)**  
**(And the alien joins them.)**

Let me see ya just bounce it with me, just bounce with me

Just bounce it with me c'mon

Let me see ya just slide with me, just slide with me

Just slide with me c'mon

Let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk it with me

Take a walk with me c'mon

And make your neck work

Now freeze...

**(They stop, and the alien lets out an OH~~~~~WOAH!)**

* * *

Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)

The galaxy defenders

Right on, right on

Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)

They won't let you remember (ohhhh nooooo)

* * *

Alright check it, let me tell you this in closin

I know we might seem imposin

But trust me if we ever show in your section

Believe me, it's for your own protection

Cause we see things that you need not see

And we be places that you need not be

So go witcha life, forget that Roswell crap

Show love to the black suit, cause that's the Men in

That's the Men in...

**(The alien fails to notice the fox pull out a gun, and once it does the fox blast him.)**

Here come the Men in Black (here they comeeeee)

The galaxy defenders (ga-la-xy de-fenders)

Here come the Men in Black (ohhhh here they come)

They won't let you remember (won't, let you, rememberrrr)

Here come the Men in Black (ohhhh here they come)

Galaxy defenders (ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh)

Here come the Men in Black

They won't let you remember

**(The room goes dark as all but the blue hedgehog disappear. He pulls out the same Silver object from before, only it pops up, reveals a small red lense revealing a red light. The readers look into it and he says.)**

Sorry.

**(A white flash envelopes our vision as we see the room, only we don't remember what happened or what we were doing here in the first place.)**


End file.
